


Coming to An understanding

by ShadowOfTheNight



Series: L'aahnu Tia, Warrior of Light [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: I'm going fast and loose with Miqo'te dynamics, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Playing with Canon, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: A discussion is had regarding L'aahnu and his proclivities with the Scions
Relationships: Scions of the Seventh Dawn/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: L'aahnu Tia, Warrior of Light [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195700
Kudos: 1





	Coming to An understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I played real fast and loose with Miqo'te lore, don't mind me. There might be a second chapter, but i might just post it as its own thing tbh

The meeting was no surprise to him, though everyone else looked to be a bit shocked when they entered the solar of the Waking Sands to see him sitting in a chair in front of Minfilia’s desk. He laid his ears flat back as he looked at Papalymo and Minfilia, “Didn’t you tell them what it was about?”

Papalymo pinched the bridge of his nose, “No, L’aahnu, we did not.”

“Oh, ok. That’s fine. I’m sure we’ll clear this up in no time.” He beamed.

Minfilia stifled a laugh, “Yes, I’m sure we will.”

“Is aught amiss?” Urianger asked, leaning against the wall near his customary position.

“Not amiss, per say,” Minfilia shook her head. “There’s just a cultural misunderstanding that i think needs to be addressed to make this little family we have here work more effectively.”

“Oh no,” Y’shtola eyes danced with mischief and she turned to L’aahnu with a delighted look on her face. “This is going to be interesting, I forgot you are a Tia.”

He nodded, helpfully.

“At least someone here knows what’s going on. In all my years I’ve never seen an issue crop up like this before.” Papalymo threw his hands into the air in disgust.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Thancred looked up from his position on the floor. “And if this is about our Warrior of Light, then why isn’t Alphinaud here?”

“He’s too young, Thancred. Someone will explain it when he’s older.” Minfilia smiled.

Yda bounced on her toes, “Will someone please just explain something?”

“Be patient!” Papalymo snapped at her.

“Easy for you to say, you’re an old man.”

Papalymo took a deep breath and looked up, his face schooled into a careful look of neutrality. “Minfilia, if you please. Before Yda decides I am to expire of old age.”

Her lips twitched but she refrained from laughter. “As you are aware, our newest member is a Miqo’te from the L tribe of the Seekers of The Sun. Seekers of The Sun operate in a unique manner. Men from each tribe are either Nunhs or Tias. Nunhs have erm,” she cleared her throat as a blush crept up her neck. “The Nunhs have exclusive breeding rights.” Then she faltered, “Uh, Y’shtola, could you?”

Y’shtola shook her head, “No, I don’t think i will.”

“Mayhaps I can be of some small use,” Urianger said, standing up from his leaning position. “In such tribes, a Tia is forbidden from breeding with such intent to make offspring.” If he was blushing, L’aahnu couldn’t tell. “Tia mayest, however, leave and create their own Clans. However, with little to no support from women, these new clans doth lack the numbers to endure.” He gestured to L’aahnu, “A Tia who stayeth within his original Tribe will, mayhaps, be shared amongst non related members of the tribe themselves. Therefore, when,” he faltered for a moment, “Therefore when entertaining the notion of a sexual relationship, it would behoove one well to remember their non-monogamous natures.”

When Urianger finished speaking, Thancred and Yda were staring at him. “Now thou doth see wherefore we hath felt the need to leave young Master Alphinaud out of the discussion.” Urianger continued.

L’aahnu looked around the room, letting his gaze settle on each of them in turn. “There are two ways that I know of for getting close with your comrades. Fighting and fucking. Both are fun,” his eyes sparkled from the exhilaration of it. “Both can end in bruises and exhaustion. But one of them is much  _ more _ fun than the other.” 

“So, is it just going to be us Scions, then?” Yda asked, looking around the room at all of them. “And we’re to… share?” She shrugged, “That sounds all right to me.”

Papalymo stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Not me, I’m far too old for any of this nonsense. And we,” he looked up at Minfilia, “Decided that the chance of the Echo to, well, echo is too great to risk his involvement with Minfilia.”

“Additionally,” Minfilia cleared her throat, “It's likely not going to be just the Scions.”

When they all looked at him, he shrugged. “I’ve spent some time with some very nice wood wailers recently and Bowlord Lewin was very gentle.” A little wistful smile. “I know I’m not very smart, but all of you are talking  _ around  _ me, not  _ to _ me. Why not just ask me what I want?”

Minfilia had the grace to look embarrassed, “Sorry, L’aahnu. I got so into my role as leader I forgot to ask you.” She laid a hand on his shoulder, “Well, go right ahead. Let us know what you want.”

He nodded and stood from his seat. “I want the Scions to be my Clan. I don’t want any of you to feel pressured or like you have to indulge me, but I would be very happy if you did.” He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Thancred. “All of you are already my friends, and if you’re ready for it I see no reason to leave sex out of the equation.” He stretched, his tail lashing a few times. “Most times, I can tell when someone new would be receptive to my advances and that can usually smooth the way into conversations, alliances, trades…” 

“How long have you been an Adventurer, Aahnu?” Y’shtola asked him.

He swiveled first his ears and then his head to look at her, extremely aware of the familiar method she addressed him. “Just a few months, maybe two or three at most? I left home at eighteen and arrived in Gridania a few scant weeks later.”

“One of the reasons I said I was too old for this nonsense.” Papalymo snorted.

“Papalymo you’re too old for anyone,” Yda smirked.

“Why I put up with you is a wonder that only the Twelve know the answer to.” 

L’aahnu broke into a grin and then started laughing. “See?” he said gesturing to them. “This is one of the reasons I agreed to be a Scion. You all are family already.” he dropped his arms, “One that I am so glad to be part of.”

Minfilia smiled at him, “I’m so very glad to hear it. Does anyone else have anything they wish to say?” 

“If I might ask,” Thancred rose from his seated position on the floor. “What brought this conversation on? L’aahnu, you haven’t been involved with anyone here yet, so why did we have need of this conversation?”

“Not for lack of trying,” L’aahnu grumbled.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said that I’ve been trying.” He shrugged. “You all seemed like you would be receptive to it, and I know I was interested, but none of you returned any of my advances. I thought…” he ears went flat back against his head, “Nevermind what I thought, I’m just glad we have an understanding now.”

Thancred nodded at him, a contemplative look on his face. “All right then, that’s it from me.” 

Minfilia looked at the others who all silently shook their head, “Well, then this meeting is adjourned, there’s no work to be done at the moment so please take some time to yourselves.” She looked pointedly at L’aahnu.

As they filed out of the solar, L’aahnu’s ears twitched and he overheard a small bit of conversation.

“Minfilia, I can’t. I-”

“Hush, Thancred. You still have me. It’s all right, you won’t be doing anything wrong.”

Then, “Eavesdropping is a bad habit,” Y’shtola said, right in front of his face. 

He jerked back and shook his head. “I was doing no such thing.” he defended himself.

She hummed, disbelieving. “Come with me, kitten. I believe we have much to discuss.” 


End file.
